quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 29, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s office Asad who has just come to the office reprimnads the employees gossiping about zoya and eneters his cabin.He is told be the secretary that the delegates that were supposed to come in the evening came early.They were trying his phone but he didnt pick and hence after waiting for half an hour they left angrily and looks like cancelled the deal too.Asad is very angry to hear this. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Asad comes angrily to zoya and confronts her saying that she would have to correct his phone settings now.She says as she said,she would only when he learns his lesson.She is about to leave,but he stops her with his hand on the wall.Saying that he isnt finished talking to her yet,when she says she is,he stops her by putting the other hand on the wall cornering her in the middle.She is told by him to change the password.when she asks what would he do if she doesnt,he stares down at her in anger.He leaves without saying a word and then turns around and throws the phone on the wall behind zoya and breaks it and leaves.Zoya is shocked to see this. In the night,she goes to asad’s room to talk but he stops her with his ahnd and shuts the door on her face.Sitting in his room,he comes to the window and gets a parcel sent to him via a rope with a card saying that she has repaired his phone and its working too so he kindly keep it. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence imran is about to leave aftre showing the wedding card to shirin and razia when ayan on the pretext of him being a computer wizard and some problem in ayan’s laptop,takes towards their room where they find some time to chat and nikhat too shyly comes out to mix with them.they share awkward romantic glances without actually saying anything.they aftre asking certain questions include imran into their gang and he too mockingly says its a matter of great respect for him.He then goes to say that he too has heard much about ayan’s flirting nature thus sparking off a debate on love whereas in asad’s house,a diehard romantic zoya is checking out her sunsign,piesces’ hororscope and is very excited to find that it says her lover is going to treat her like a princess. Ayan who is a sagittarius says that he hs comes to keep the hearts of every girl and spread love in his poetic style.he says that he wont be hitched rather he wants girls to swoon over him.humaira silently wishes that he falls for her.Zoya on the other hand,a hopeless romantic assk for dilshad’s sunsign and tells her that for capricorn people it says that they would be wooed and courted by the true love of their life sending her into past memories of rashid.Nazma sensing her sadness,tells her that hr children are the true love of her life.Just then,Asad enters and knowing from nazma that his sunsign is leo,zoya goes on to find his horoscope saying that the person would find peace calm and love in his life,despite asad saying he doesnt believe in it.she says that she desperately hopes to fall in love as its the best feeling in the world and also gets dilshad to back her motion.asad says it might be,but its not meant for him.He gets up to leave,then pauses and dismantles the tape stuck mobile and keeps it on the table beside zoya and leaves.Nazma and dilshad are upset to see such anger.Zoya too comments that he doesnt need love,but THERAPY. Scene 4: Location: At a cafe while ayan cant stop talkign about zoya while waiting with humaira to meet heer,she is trying her best to keep ayan busy,but he almost catches her when she pretends to talk to zoya and the phone rings in the middle of the call.She makes an excuse for getting coffee and avoids talking to him.But ayan understands that something is up.When humaira returns with coffee,she finds ayan with another girl,who he introduces to her as zoya.since she has not met zoya,she falls for his trick and says that indeed she was zoya.but ayan catches her red handed lying about knowng zoya and she is rendered speechless. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid thinking that dilshad did not call even after getting the messsage on the radio,decides to call her himself.His call doesnt get through,but razia watches him impatiently calling somebody and gets suspicious.When his mother calls him to get her medicines and rashid leaves and forgets the phone on the table,razia takes this oppurtunity to check his phone. Scene 6: Location: At the cafe Ayan is extremely angry at humaira for lying to him.when she says its a prank,he says that it in fact hurt his feelings and he shouldnt have played with it.He says bitterly that if she wanted to she could have played a prank like he did at the fashion show,when he commented that she was looking beautiful when in fact she was looking horrible and leaves her there hurt.she is wondering how could she say to him that the reason she got him here on zoya’s pretext ws to spend some alone time with him. Scene 7: Location: Asad’s residence while zoya is making nazma do crunches for her weight issues,in dilshad’s presence,her artificial plait falls off and dilshad is shocked but before she can respond,they hear asad coming towards them and are horrified that he would blow his top seeing nazzma like this.They stop him at a distance from the sofa,underneath which nazmaa is hiding and listen to his complaint stopping him everytime he moves forward.dilshad tries to send him to get ready,he is surprised to hear that since he already is.Sensing their confusion and scare,he realises they are upto something.The screen freezes on his face.. Precap: At the meteor shower,zoya and asad again get into a verbal arguement about their life partners that one wants for the other.while zoya wishes that he falls for a girl who is carefree and above his restrictions and rules and is open minded and liberal,he wishes that she gets a man,who will size her down,teach her some manners and impose the necessary restrictions on her